Cats Outside the Clans/Roleplay
Archives: None Girasol sighed when he remembered his old clan, HawkClan. A wild Giratina appeared! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 01:41, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Afterlife looked away from all the Clans. He was not a Clan cat anymore. His eyes wanted him to look at them in rememberance. His white fur ruffled in the wind as he saw Girasol. He walked away, not wanting a huge fight. He looked at his old clan, Iceclan. He walked up to a stream, and lapped up some water. He looked at the night sky, and laid down. He fell asleep quickly. What could possibly go wrong?! 08:46, January 10, 2013 (UTC) (-Trying to get this active-) Nutmeg padded out from under a bush, ruffling her pelt. 22:03, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Girasol ruffled his fur. 23:38, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Snake pounced on a rabbit. He immediately ate it. He jumped onto a branch in a tree fairly high and started cleaning himself. "One problem always seems to replace another." 01:00, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Girasol ruffled his pelt again. He glanced at the cats around him, and ignored them. 02:09, April 5, 2013 (UTC) (Sucess! ^.^) Nutmeg sniffed the air, gazing around for enemies. She flicked her tail, leaving her den to hunt. 23:30, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Snake looked around, jumped down from his tree, and walked down into his burrow-den. He sat at the entrance, looking up at the pleateu that used to be his home. "One problem always seems to replace another." 23:40, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Nutmeg scented a rabbit, crouching low. She spotted it, and leapt at it, only flying backwards as something hit her head. "Nutmeg! Hissed a voice. She noticed Alice, the rabbit under her claws. She rubbed her head in pain. "Nice to see ya too," purred Alice, licing her sister's ear. 23:50, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Girasol padded around. 00:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Snake heared a voice and swiftly turned around to see his mate, Hawk, arriving with prey. Snake licked his lips. "Mmm, prey..." he murmured. "One problem always seems to replace another." 19:01, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Nutmeg sighed. "Look, I don't need you help," she muttered to her sister, tail lashing. Alice blinked. "I didn't say anything like that, but whatever," she sighed, padding away with the rabbit. 02:17, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Girasol noticed Nutmeg and Alice, but returned to whatever he was doing while fluttering his wings. HawkClan was a strange clan, yes, but now that it disbanded, what was he going to do now? 02:18, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Nutmeg glanced at Girasol, not knowing what to do. Run, or attack? 02:20, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Girasol glanced back at Nutmeg, not knowing what she'll do. Should he just ignore or advance? 02:29, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Nutmeg thought he looked odd, and strong. Maybe mean? Her eyes twinkled in fear, and heart pounded. 02:32, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Girasol cocked his head. "...." 02:36, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Nutmeg held her ground. "W-wh....?" 02:38, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Girasol nervously ruffled his fur, unknowing what he should do. 02:39, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Nutmeg passed out. (x3) 02:41, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Girasol jumped in shock and yowled when he saw Nutmeg pass out. Did I scare her out of her wits? He thought worridly. Looked back and forth, he stuffed Nutmeg under a bush and padded away stiffly. 02:45, April 7, 2013 (UTC) (XDDDD) Alice skipped over to her sister. "Yeah, she'll never survive here," she muttered, skipping away. (Cats skipping now. o.o)---- Hours later, Nutmeg woke. 02:46, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Girasol climbed a tree and stayed there, spying on the cats below. He started panicking when he saw Nutmeg stir. Oh, no. Is she going to attack me? He asked himself. 02:49, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Nutmeg gazed around, starving. She hadn't eaten all day. Her legs still felt weak, and she fell as she tried to stand. 02:52, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Girasol climbed even higher, but fell down and crashed into a bush. 02:56, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Nutmeg blinked at him. "A-Are you ok?!" she asked. 02:58, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Girasol looked back at Nutmeg, his eyes wide. He nodded slightly and padded off. 03:34, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Nutmeg twitched an ear. Ok... She thought. 16:08, April 7, 2013 (UTC) (Girasol so quiet<3) Girasol caught a bird, eating under a bush. 17:42, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Nutmeg looked around for something to eat, legs still weak. 22:35, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Girasol swallowed the bird down. 22:36, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Nutmeg didn't find anything, and laid there, stomach growling. 22:38, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Girasol caught a squirrel in a tree, but just as he was going to pick it up, the branch broke and both the squirrel and the branch dropped down onto Nutmeg. 22:41, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Nutmeg squealed in pain, noticing the squirrel. She lashed out quickly, grabbing it. 22:42, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Girasol dropped down a rock, feeling evil. 23:04, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Alice was stalking Girasol from the tree, crouching low. She leapt at him, the two flying from the tree. They landed with a thump, her pinning him. "That's MY sister, leave her alone!" she snarled.----Nutmeg squeaked. 23:05, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Girasol blinked in shock, then wiggled out before flying away, wishing that he lost his power to have wings that came from being a former HawkClan cat. 23:35, April 8, 2013 (UTC) (Amazon she-cat. x3) Alice barred her fangs, dashing up a tree. She leapt at him, bringing Girasol to the ground, tail lashing. 17:54, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Girasol wiggled out, mumbling something in protest, then dashed away. 22:41, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Alice yowled in triumph, and then raced to her sister, giving her the rabbit she caught. 19:18, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Girasol glared at Alice, his silent form vanishing in the shadows of a cave. 20:51, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Smosh was looking at a camera. Is not Creepy 16:11, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Girasol noticed the camera, jumped onto it, and broke the lenses. 16:15, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Nutmeg felt better, and went to Girasol to apoligize. "I'm sorry about my sister....She's defensive," she sighed. 17:32, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Rogues and Loners